


Keep Me Warm

by Quagswagging



Series: A Cosy Winter [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Sharing Body Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “I… ehh, think it’s better if we sleep in the same room then.” George muttered. “That's warmer.” he added, cheeks flushed a deep red. Alex hummed but then nodded.“That does seem like the best option.” he agreed, his cheeks flushing as wellOr: Alex and George get stuck in George's apartment during a power outage. Since the heating isn't working either, they have no choice but to cuddle together to keep warm.Not that either of them minds.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: A Cosy Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556521
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> first of what hopefully will be a series of fluffy and cosy winter/christmas themed fics! If you have any prompt or pairing you'd like to read, let me know!
> 
> But firstly: enjoy some fluff between the two cutest dorks in the world!

Of course George and Alex spend time together in the off-season, it was a given. Alex went to stay over with George in the man’s apartment in London, and it was just the two of them. Alex was just glad to spend time with his friend, and it always was good fun when the two of them hung out. 

George made sure to warn him to bring warm clothes, as there was a lot of snow predicted and the William’s driver apparently wanted to take a hike in the snow. Alex himself wasn’t very fond of the cold, but he supposed he could make an exception for his George.

He arrived at George’s place about 2 hours too early, but George was used to that by now. 

“Hello mate.” George greeted excitedly, giving Alex a tight hug. Alex chuckled and leaned into the touch, before slowly pushing George away.

“Let’s go inside, I’m freezing!” Alex said, pressing his icy fingers against George’s cheek to demonstrate. George gasped and ducked away, before pulling Alex up the flight of stairs to his apartment

George’s apartment was comfortably familiar by now and Alex instantly let himself flop onto George’s sofa. 

“Coat and shoes off, Alex, You’re getting snow everywhere.” George chastitied. “Behave and I might make you hot chocolate.” he added. Alex perked up instantly. George made amazing hot chocolate, and Alex would not want to miss out on that. 

While George prepared the beloved hot chocolate, Alex busied himself neatly putting his coat and shoes away before placing his small suitcase in George’s guest room. He chuckled when he saw George had meticulously made the bed as usual, pale blue covers and decorated with a darker blue throw. 

Alex quickly got changed into more comfortable clothing before padding back to the kitchen.

“Smells amazing.” Alex groaned when George slid a mug in his direction. 

“Come on, Love Actually is on tv.” George said, urging Alex back to the sofa with a excited expression. Alex chuckled at the man’s enthusiasm but was content enough to settle down next to him on the sofa. They watched the movie - in fact the same movie they watched every year around this time- mostly in silence, except for the parts of the movie George knew so well he could recite the lines.

“You’re a dork.” Alex snorted, George only proving his point when he pouted before sticking his tongue out.

Just when they were halfway through their third movie, having devoured two very large pizzas and way too much soda at the same time, the tv’s screen suddenly went black, as well as any other electric appliances that were on in George’s apartment.

“Shit, I think it’s because of the snow.” George cursed, jumping up and walking around the house to try every light and appliance he could find. 

“I think it’s a total blackout.” Alex muttered, having walked over to the window to see the apartment buildings opposite from them seemed to have the same problem. George groaned.

“That means the heaters don’t work either.” he said with a wince. Alex hummed.

“We better collect blankets then.” he said with a chuckle. “Build a blanket fort so amazing lando is going he moping forever about not being invited.” he added with a wink. George seemed relieved Alex didn’t seem to mind.

“I… ehh, think it’s better if we sleep in the same room then.” George muttered. “Is warmer.” he added, cheeks flushed a deep red. Alex hummed but then nodded.

“That does seem like the best option.” he agreed, his cheeks flushing as well. George nibbled his bottom lip but then nodded.

“O-okay, let me just get more blankets then.” he mumbled. Alex hummed.

“I’ll get my stuff and the covers from the bed in the guest room.” he added, both men scurrying off in opposite directions. It was quickly cooling down as they were getting everything ready, and Alex quickly put on an additional pair of sock and a hoodie. 

George had gathered more drinks and snacks, crowding the night stands with them.

“Well at least we won’t starve.” Alex teased. George pouted a little again, but chuckled as Alex bumped their shoulders together.

“Come on, it’s easier to stay warm than it is to warm up once you’re already cold.” Alex said, sliding in under the covers. George followed suit, making sure to keep appropriate distance. He took out his phone, scrolling through his photos until he grinned and showed Alex something.

“Look what I saw the other day!” he beamed. The photo showed 2 men happily cuddled together, the smaller one of the two dressed in a sweater that obviously wasn’t his.

“Lando finally told Carlos how he feels?” Alex gasped, grinning widely. George nodded. 

“According to Max they were snuggling like this for hours.” he said. Alex smiled a bit shyly.

“It does seem comfortable to hug like that.” he muttered. George smirked.

“Is this subtly asking me to snuggle with you?” he asked. Alex shrugged.

“It is better to share body heat, right?” Alex said. “Easier to keep warm.” he muttered softly. George nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I read some research about it… I do think it’s our best option.” the William’s driver answered softly, scooting a little closer. Alex smiled and moved closer too, pushing the blankets away a little so he could pull George close to him. George’s body felt a bit tense against his, but then he shuffled around, making himself comfortable and tucking his head under Alex’s chin. 

“This is nice.” George muttered, arms curling around Alex’s chest. Alex nodded, swallowing thickly.

“Very comfortable.” he agreed, cautiously wrapping his arms around George’s waist. They laid in silence for a moment, Alex focusing on the way George’s warm breath brushed over his collarbone. 

“My hand is still cold though.” George muttered, his fingers slipping just below Alex’s shirt and pressing against his hip. Alex shuddered at the touch, but didn’t push George away.

“My hand is cold too.” he whispered, slipping his own hand under George’s shirt to rest it on his warm back. George shuffled around a little to peek up at Alex.

“My nose it cold too.” he said, brushing their noses together lightly. Alex chuckled.

“Mine is too.” he whispered, pressing their noses more firmly together. George let out a breathless sigh, his eyes flicking down to Alex’s lips.

“My lips are cold too.” George whispered, leaning in closer. Alex felt his heartbeat quicken.

“My lips are quite chilly too.” he whispered, closing the gap between them. In contrast to what George had said, George’s lips were warm and soft, fitting perfectly over Alex’s. Alex was a bit unsure as he moved his lips over George’s, but judging by the way George sighed into his mouth, he wasn’t too bad. 

Alex hummed when he felt George’s tongue pressing against his lips, but parted them for him, letting out a soft sound as George licked into his mouth. It was Alex who pulled away eventually, still staying close.

“That was nice.” he muttered, resting their foreheads together. George nodded in agreement.

“Did that warm you up?” George whispered. Alex rolled his eyes, but quickly pressed another kiss to George’s lips. 

“It really did.” he purred. “You better be my personal furnace as long as this power cut lasts.” he said. George was already leaning in to kiss him once more.

“Oh I will. But for me to do my job well, it might be easier if there are less layers between us, you know? Some actual skin to skin contact.” George whispered, giving Alex a shy wink. Alex’s smile widened.

“I agree, we better get started…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic
> 
> Comments and kuddos highly appreciated <3


End file.
